Fear
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: *Completed* WARNING: Ch. 3 gets a bit graphic. ~*Rain checks out a book called 'Fear' but when she starts reading it, something terrible happens to her. R+R!!!
1. Chapter one

Fear | Chapter One

  
  


"Domon! You're so sweet!! I ADORE the house!!" Rain put her arms around Domon as he showed her to the new house in Neo-Japan he bought for them to live in. It was a nice three bedroom house with a nice big open living room complete with a fireplace on a good-sized hearth. "Why three bedrooms? We'll only need one, Domon." Rain questioned him. "I think you know the answer to that question all ready, Rain." Domon wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. A mischievous little grin spread across her lips. She pushed him away and grabbed his hand and ran out the back door. Everything was already set up in the house so there was no unpacking necessary. She ran with him and ran with him until finally he had to ask. "Where are you taking me, Rain?" He blurted out, still in Rain's grasp. She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a deeply sorrowful look on her face. She let go of his hand. She swallowed hard. Her other hand had been hid from Domon ever since he pulled her closer. She held it out to him for him to see. She was holding out in her slender fingers, a butchers knife. She dropped it on the ground and watched it clack against the ground. "Rain?" Domon whispered her name. Rain collapsed. She began to sob the words, "I'm so, so sorry, Domon! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me please! I don't know what came over me! Domon! I'm sorry! I have no clue why I did what I did, just please understand that I am deeply disgusted with my self! I'm sorry!!!" She kept yelling and screaming. Domon had no clue what she was talking about. "What-Rain! What is going on here!! Answer me!" Domon slapped her, hating every second of it. Rain came to her senses and stared at the ground. "I..." Rain started. She closed her eyes. "I tried to kill you, Domon." Rain finally confessed. Domon was baffled. He had now clue how to react. He just stared at her, his eyes small and unknowing. He looked at the butchers knife. *How was this? Why? When? Where? This is scaring me. She loves me why would she try to kill me?* Domon thought to himself. There was no need for him to ask. She began to explain how all this happened.

  
  


"When I was at the library yesterday, I found this book. It was titled, *Fear*. And I was in the mood for a scary story so I checked it out. And last night I began reading it. It was intense. It was about this girl that had truly, died from fear. She was afraid of herself. She began hallucinating and finally everybody around her began to see what she was seeing and her husband began to not only see but feel what she was feeling. He tried to snap her out of it but it didn't work. Now she's haunting her loved ones. She almost killed her husband with a butchers knife. Just the same way I tried to kill you. And I haven't finished the story yet. That was just chapter one. I'm acting like the girl but, I'm alive. I think the book is taking over me. I wonder if I should continue it. Oh... I'm scared Domon, I'm really scared for you and me. I don't know what to do." Rain explained. "I don't know what to do...Domon. Hold me." And so, he did. He held her very close to him. "It's all right, Rain. It's okay." He said to console her. "Thank you, Domon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Well, what do you think? 

Was it a good first chapter? 

I do hope this isn't boring! 

I'm gonna do my best for a 

real horror story, k? ok. 

Well, gotta motor.

Peace out!**


	2. Chapter two

Fear | Chapter Two

  
  


They stood up and walked back towards the house. The sun was setting and Rain decided to take a nice hot bath. Domon opened the back door and let her inside first. "Thanks again Domon. I really appreciate you not wanting to leave me for what I did to you." "No problem. I love you too much to ever leave you." He gave her a small peck on the cheek. Rain smiled comfortably and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on fairly warm. She decided to make it a little hotter and so she did. She undressed and put her bath robe on. When the tub was full of steaming water, she took it off and stepped inside. "Ahhhh..." She sighed. She closed her eyes and let the warmth take over her. I hope I never have to go through that experience again. I don't know if I could take the torment in my soul if I actually did end up killing him. I would surely die of grief. My heart would positively shatter. Rain thought as she lay there with her eyes closed. She relaxed there for about thirty minutes, not thinking of a single thing. Domon thought the house was too quiet so he came up to check on her.

  
  


"Hey, Rain? You ok? I haven't even heard a single splash of water." Domon said as he knocked on the door. "Hn. Oh, yes Domon. I'm fine. I'm just relaxing. I think I am gonna continue that book. I have to know what happens. It's simply driving me mad." Rain replied with a far away tone in her voice. "All right. If you're sure." Domon answered her with worry in his voice. Rain noticed this. "I think it was just a phase. 'Cause when I heard your voice in the forest where I took you, I snapped out of my trance. Something about it brought me back. I'm safe with you, Domon." Rain assured him. Domon gave the door a, I-hope-you're-right look and walked to the kitchen. He was hungry. Rain figured it was time to get out and so she did. She wrapped a towel around her waist and went to her and Domon's room. She picked out some nice summer pj's out of her closet and put them on. She walked to her dresser where Fear rested on her jewelry box. She hesitated but then carefully picked it up. She ran her hand over the cover of it. She turned it over and looked at the picture on the back. It was a picture of a ghastly figure of a woman. She had ebony eyes. Lifeless and dead. Her lips were blood red and she had the fangs of a Tiger. The woman wore a Black ripped, sleeveless dress. It was filled with shreds and slits. She had blue-ish colored skin and Black long nails. She was standing there with ax in her hand. Under the picture were the words, "...There is nothing to fear, but me...".

  
  


After she read those words, she looked up at her mirror. At first she saw her reflection but for a split second she saw her reflection but she looked exactly like the woman on the back of the book. Rain dropped the book and took a couple steps backward and clasped her hands on her mouth. Her eyes were wide and just stared at the mirror. Not wanting to see what she saw again, she picked the book up and sat down on the bed, facing opposite of the mirror. She opened the book to chapter two and began reading.

  
  


------An hour later------

  
  


Domon was siting on the couch with a coke in his hand. His eyes were filled with thought about Rain. Rain was plastered on his brain. Rain. I hope you're right about you're trying to kill me be just a phase. I'm really worried for you. I almost lost you once! I don't want to almost lose you again. You're too precious to me. I can't see myself living without you. You're the love of my life. I absolutely cherish you. You're my guidance. Rain... Domon's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Rain enter the room. Domon's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress that went all the way to her ankles. She had a slit up her dress on the side of the right leg all the way up to her thigh. She had blood-red lip stick on and her eyeliner and mascara was piled on thick. Her skin had a blue tint to it and her nails were painted black. Her eyes had changed from the sapphire blue to a coal black. She looked at him and he looked at her. They stared what seemed like forever. Domon's eyes were full of confusion while Rains were unfeeling and lifeless. Thunder could be heard from outside. The power went out and the room fell dark. It was pitch black. Lightening flashed outside and filled the room. Rains eyes looked like black pockets of emptiness. She had a evil frown on her scarlet lips. Her brows expressed an uncaring and bored expression. "Rain?" Domon looked at her with terror in his brown eyes. He was terribly horrified. This wasn't the Rain he knew. The room went black again and his heart was beating fast. He could hear himself breathing hard. He looked around, only moving his eyes. He began to quaver. He finally stood up. Lightening flashed again and this time, Rain's dress was ripped and shredded like the woman's dress and yet again the room went black. Domon's knees began to give way. He fell to the floor with a thud that seemed louder than what it was. He heard foot steps around him. "Domon!" Rain yelled as she held an ax up in the air. The room was filled with lightening once more and Domon's eyes grew wide. Paralyzed with fear, he just sat there. At the last minute he dodged her blow at him with the ax. She looked at him and aimed at him again. This time, she threw it at him. He quickly picked it up and threw it back. That was a mistake. She caught it by the handle and quickly made a dive for his throat. Domon was almost headless but he shied that one with only seconds to spare. His heart was beating faster than ever and he was terrified for his life. He had to do something quick but he didn't want to hurt her. His mind raced. He looked around and listened gingerly for the sound of black heals clicking against the wood floor. Finally he came to a conclusion, this wasn't really Rain. Just her body. He had to fight back if he wanted to survive any longer.

  
  


"Rain! Or whoever you are. I want to fight you! Drop your ax and fight me with your fists! C'mon!" Domon challenged the nightmare Rain. He heard something hit the floor. It was heavy. It had to be the ax but he wasn't sure because the room was still dark. The front door opened and she was standing in the door way. Her eyes were still dead and icy. "Fine. I will fight you Domon Kasshu. But you will die." The words left Rain's mouth but it wasn't her voice. It was more hoarse and cold. Evil. It was deep and unloving. This voice did not know love. And neither did she. She jumped towards him and picked him up by the throat. He was an inch off the ground when she made her way to the front door. The door swung open and she tossed him outside in the rain and it wasn't long before she was out there with him. Domon hit the ground hard but got up quickly. Her strength! It's amazing! I've never ever felt anything like it! Domon thought to himself. "I thought you wanted to fight me." Domon turned around and there she was. She wasn't any taller than him and they looked at each other eye to eye. Domon saw her heart. It was screaming, "Domon! Domon! She's got me! Help me, Domon! Fight with all you got! I'll be fine! Hurry and defeat her! Domon, I love you! Domon!" But her eyes told him her heart was lying. "This is me, Rain Mikamura. I've always been this way, Domon. Always. I've just finally decided it was time to show my self. My true colors. Don't you believe me, Domon?" Rains voice was now the same as her normal tone but it was more sinister and her face was still emotionless.

  
  


"You're lying! Rain would never ever try to kill me!! No matter what! I WILL GET HER BACK! MARK MY WORDS, I WILL!" Domon promised himself. "Whatever. You just wait and see. Eventually you'll be dead." And with that Rains face had gone back to normal. Her blue sapphires where back and her skin was again tan. Her clothing had gone back to her summer pj's and the rain stopped. The moon shined through and the power came back on. Rain fell to the floor. She was very, very weak. She could hardly stand up. Domon picked her up and carried her back inside. "Domon..." Rain whispered. "Shhhh... You need to rest. Don't speak another word." And with that they went to bed.

  
  


* * *

Well? How was it?? Did I scare the pants of ya? 

I wanna know! Please review!!! Please?

^^ peace out.


	3. Chapter three

Fear | Chapter Three

  
  


After Rain's major "black" out, she rested about a day. Domon did everything in his power to keep her comfortable. But the whole day, her mind was racing. She didn't remember anything that she did. Finally she asked him. And so he relived his ordeal with Rain that stormy night. Rain couldn't believe it. 'Is this book really that dangerous? But I want to continue it so badly. No. I can't. But...' "I must." Rain continued her thoughts out loud. "You must what, Rain?" Domon inquired her with a quizzical look on his face. She leaned on the kitchen counter. "I must...continue with that book. You see, if I finish it, all this horrible stuff might, just go away. Ya know? Am I talking crazy?" Rain looked in Domon's eyes and he just didn't have an answer for her. He could think of nothing to say. Rain understood his situation and looked away, as if to relieve him of his worries about her. Yeah, right. Memories of that night couldn't help themselves racing about Domon's brain. He closed his eyes and looked the opposite direction of Rain's gaze. They stood there silent for a while. And unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. "Damn it. That scared me." Rain cursed as she walked toward the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

  
  


"Hey! Allenby! Chibodee! Sai Saici! Come in! Take a load off. Get'cha something to drink." Rain welcomed them with a bright smile. "Hey there! Long time to chat, eh, Rain?" Allenby returned the smile. "What's up? Where's the refrigerator? I'm starved!" Chibodee greeted them with his famous grin. "What's shakin' sis? Sai Saici made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Rain giggled. "So, what brings y'all here?" Rain questioned them with confusion on her face. 'It's too far out in the country for this to be a just-in-the-neighborhood visit.' Rain pondered. "Domon called us. He told us all about that 'Fear' book. It sounds pretty intense." Chibodee explained. Rain's smile of joy transformed, into a frown of guilt. "You guys. You didn't have to come all the way out here just for my safety." She glanced at Domon. There was a moment of nervous stillness. Sai Saici ruined it. "Well, we're here, sis! And there's nothing you can say to make us leave!" "Thanks. I appreciate it a lot." Rain looked at everyone with a tearful smile. "So I take it you all are all gonna spend the night?" Rain looked at Domon as she raised her eyebrow. "Yes, they are. We have two extra rooms and a perfectly good couch. We have PLENTY of blankets and pillows. They'll be fine." Domon replied. "Great!" Rain cheered up. 

  
  


"What's for supper?" Allenby looked at Domon but was really asking Rain. "What ever you can find in the fridge. I don't care." Rain answered moodily. "I'm gonna be in mine and Domon's room, reading." Rain's voice had lost all it's vigor. It was now cold. "What's her problem?" Allenby shook her head. Domon's face stiffened. 'Rain?' Domon envisioned her in his head. He worried for her.

  
  


-----Two hours later-----

  
  


"Well, it's almost ten o'clock. I think it's time for bed." Domon ended their conversation and headed for his and Rain's room. He opened the door and she look sound asleep. Her face was serene. She slept without trouble. Domon smiled, relieved that 'Fear' had no effect on her this time. Thunder rolled and shook the house. "Damn storm. The powers probably gonna cut out again." Domon said under his breath so as not to wake his princess. He stared at her for another second then sat down on his side of the bed. He was in the middle of taking off his last sock when Rain let out a blood curdling scream. He looked at her and she was sprawled out on the bed howling her lungs out. "Rain! What's wrong?" Domon shouted but it did nothing. The others ran into the room. "What's going on?" Allenby hollered over the loud shrieks. "I have no clue!" Domon replied. They all looked at her and what they saw paralyzed them. Tiny cuts and gashes were opening up all over her body. Blood was pouring out. They were everywhere. Her arms, her legs, her face, her feet, her hands, her neck, her back, and her head. Her skin was converting from tan to blue rapidly over and over. It went from one color to the other in a split second. The same with her eyes. Blue to black. Blood began to dribble out of the sides of her mouth. Her screams were getting louder and louder. Lightening was flashing like mad. Domon decide to handcuff her to the bed so she couldn't move when she was finished reforming. He remembered her strength and put two handcuffs on each arm and on each ankle. Her body began to move uncontrollably. An immense wound crept it's way across her belly just over the bellybutton. It opened slowly. The bed was now drenched in blood. The lightening stopped flashing and the room went dark. Chibodee tried to flip the light switch on but the power had in fact gone out. Only Rain's cries could be heard. Domon searched for the others and finally found them. Then the room went dead. Now only the sound of heavy breathing from Domon, Sai Saici, Chibodee, and Allenby could be heard. Lightening blazed outside and the room was filled with light. They all looked at where Rain was supposed to be, but the bed was empty. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Then, behind them, they heard the sound of metal clacking against metal. "Handcuffs..." Sai Saici whispered as they all turned to see Rain leaning over them. They were all on their knees in terror. Her mouth was open wide and blood stained fangs where visible by the new blink of lightening. "I am Fear." This figure of Rain finally unmasked its name. Fear. Fear had finally taken body form. It was nothing but pure evil. And it was ready to kill. "Blood will shed. Your blood will shed." Fear spoke with poison in her tone. "Rain is no more. She has perished and soon so will you all. I show now mercy." She plunged at them with her fangs and snapped for Allenby's neck. She darted out of the way and ran into the hallway followed by the others. Fear shrilled and followed them. She seized Chibodee by the ankles and pulled them into the bathroom. There was a loud scream. It was a male's scream. They heard a hard and loud crack and then a sharp thud. "Chibodee..." Domon whispered. They shook their head as they mourned the loss of their dear friend. They could only guess what had happened. Fear flew out of the bathroom and charged straight for the others. Allenby let out a small scream. She was just about to snatch Sai Saici's throat but vanished into thin air. Domon looked at Allenby then at Sai Saici. "The kitchen." Sai Saici concluded. They all looked toward the kitchen and saw nothing. They were baffled. If she wasn't in the kitchen then where could she be?

  
  


They stood there for a while. Looking and listening for any sign of Fear. Domon decided they should check on Chibodee. They walked very slowly towards the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door. Blood was all over the walls. The curtain to the tub was pulled. He put his fingers on the shower curtain. He hesitated but finally mustered up enough courage to open it. He let out a deep breath and pulled it open. He felt his dinner turn over in his stomach. Chibodee's corpse lay there in a pool of blood. He was on his belly but his head was facing them. She twisted his head all the way around, breaking his neck. The filled the tub with his blood by slicing through his flesh into his arteries. Domon couldn't stand to look Chibodee any longer. He was about to turn around when Sai Saici nudged Domon in the arm. "What?" Domon breathed. "Where's Allenby?" Domon turned around and saw only Sai Saici. He let out a gasp and backed out of the bathroom, and Sai Saici wasn't far behind. Be was almost to the living room when he bumped into something hard. 'Shoes?' Domon asked himself. He turned around to see Allenby hanging from the ceiling. A rope had been tied around her neck and then was lifted from the ground. She had her hands tied behind her back. The ceilings were high so she was a little over two feet off the ground. Domon shook his head in repulsion. "RAIN!!" He couldn't hold it anymore. He had to do something besides just cower in fear. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Sai Saici was still with him. He was. "Fear! Come out!" He commanded. Wind filled the room. Candles lit themselves all around in the living room. Domon walked to the center of the living room and awaited his battle for life.

  
  


The light fixture above him flickered a bit then went lifeless. He turned around and saw only Fear. She was just standing there. She wore a black cloak this time and it seemed kinda big for her slender blue body. Domon tilted his head in puzzlement. Then Fear's actions explained everything. Her cloak opened and Fear was holding Rain's body by the neck. Domon fell to the floor, sick to his stomach and weak at the knees. He began to cry. "Rain..." Domon mumbled to the floor. He looked up at Rain and she was crying also. "She's alive. You have a choice..." Fear bargained with Domon's heart and mind. "Either you die, or she dies. It's your call." Fear's tone was suspicious. 'Can I trust her? How can I tell it she's not just doing this to toy with my mind?' Domon asked himself. He looked up at her. "How can you be holding her body? She mutated into you?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "I separated our bodies. We are now two. She has no memories. None. She doesn't know you. She doesn't know who she is." again, her voice was unreliable. "You're lying!" Domon shouted at her from his knees. "Well, well, well...he's not as dumb as he looks." She is alive and your choices are still open. But ones you make your conclusion you cannot change your mind at the last minute. What is your answer?" Fear belted out the question. "Better think fast." She added. Domon looked at Rains face. Then her chest. It was moving. She was alive. "Do you promise to leave her be?" He stood up and looked Fear in the face. "Yes." Fear covered up her lie with a fake truth in her voice. Domon studied her face. It showed no signs of playing him for a fool. "All right. Take me." He gave his verdict. Fear threw rain aside and seized Domon's shirt. She pulled him up to her eye level. She smiled at him sinisterly and showed no mercy in her eyes. Domon had no idea what was forming in her mind. But he quickly found out. Before he knew it, her mouth was on his and he had a horrible feeling in his chest. He tried to scream but he couldn't. Her lips released his. She had sucked out his soul. Domon's eyes were now dull. She wasn't satisfied so she killed him anyway. She snapped his neck and threw him next to Rain. Fear cackled evilly and walked out the front door. She looked at the house once more. She turned toward the west and flew away.

  
  


-----The next morning-----

  
  


Rain awoke with her dead husband by her side. She gave one look at him and buried her head in his chest and bawled. "Domon! NO!!" She yelled to the ceiling. "NO!!" She sat there and sobbed some more. She eventually stopped crying and decided to look around. She checked every room in the house and it was spotless. 'How could this be? I know more than this happened.' Rain thought to herself as she looked in the bathroom. "There's nothing here. Just Domon's body.." Rain shuddered at the thought. "Well, better get the funeral set up." Rain set to work and got everything ready. They buried him in the back yard under the biggest tree. And on the tombstone Rain engraved the words, "Here lies the body of the man to save me countless times. May this hero rest in peace." She paid her respects to him one last time eight and a half months later.

  
  


-----Two years later-----

  
  


"I love you, mommy." Said a little boy as his mom tucked him in for bed. "Good night, Domon. I love you too, son." Rain kissed him on his forehead and turned out the light.

  
  


THE END...?

* * *

Well, what do you think? Was it any good at all? 

Gosh, if this is boring, then I don't know how to please you people.

But anyhoo, I'll catch ya later. Bye!

  
  


Princess from planet HyPeR^^


	4. Epilogue

Fear | Epilogue

  
  


----- Eleven Years Later -----

  
  


"Happy birthday, Domon!" The dining room sounded as Domon Kasshu Jr. Blew out his thirteenth birthday candles. He smiled and looked around. Clapping commenced all around him and then faded out.

'He looks just like his father. Good thing he doesn't act like him, most of the time' Rain, whose hair had grown out to her mid-back, thought to herself as she smiled and handed him one gift after another. She looked up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. She sighed.

'I know your watching up there. Your just as proud of our son as I am.' She returned her thoughts to her sons party.

"Hey, mom. Anyone home?" Domon looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, I'm here. Have you finished opening your presents?"

"Yep! All finished! Can me and my friends go swimming again?" his eyes begged.

"Sure." was her reply and about ten kids rushed out of the room and into their pool. Rain walked out onto the patio and looked at her son and his friends. He looked so happy. He was the spitting image of his father. Even though she was deeply sad that her husband is dead, she is glad that he died before Domon Jr. could get attached. So he couldn't feel the pain Rain was going through. Then the though came to her.

'What ever happened to Fear? Where did she go? What is she doing? I hope I never know.' She said to herself and walked up to the deck.

"C'mon mom! Jump in!" Domon waved his hand for her to hop in. And so, she did.

"Hey, Domon, your mom's hot for an old lady!" one of his friends slapped him on the back playfully.

Domon just looked at him. "Gross." he finally replied. They all continued to have fun until it was time for them all to leave.

  
  


----- Later that night -----

  
  


"G'night mom." Domon said as he left the living room and headed for his room, newly stuffed with all the packages he got earlier this morning.

"Good night. Love you." She said as she turned the television off and walked to her room. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Dear Domon,

Even though I know your dead,

I know you can read this. Some-

how, I you will see this. Domon Jr.

is getting so big. It's amazing

how fast he's growing up. I wish you

could see him. He looks just like you.

He's doing good in school. He has 

lots of friends. He seems very happy.

He's not bothered that he doesn't have

a father figure around the house.

But I know for a fact that he does.

Your always there with us. You

were there when he took his first

steps. You were there when he 

said his first words. You were there

when he got on the bus for his 

first day of school. I know you 

were. I could feel it. And you are

with me now. Reading this over

my shoulder. I will always love 

you, Domon. Don't ever

forget that.

Love always,

Rain

  
  


She finished her letter and sighed. Suddenly, she could have sworn she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Just as warm and as loving as she always knew it. Her hand made its way to the very shoulder that familiar hand was on. She caressed it with her thumb for a moment. She closed her eyes and the hand was gone. She stood up and looked around. Slowly, she walked toward her bed and climbed in and fell asleep.

  
  


HA! I finally got this up! Well, I'll talk to y'all later! TOODLES! 


End file.
